


Play It Cool, Boy

by zmalikd



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmalikd/pseuds/zmalikd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's wearing a skirt that shows off just how long and toned her legs are, which is enough to drive Jesse up the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play It Cool, Boy

They had dinner reservations for seven o’clock, so he picked her up at six thirty. And even though the restaurant was fairly decent - not too casual, not too classy - he still hadn’t expected her to wear a skirt... _and_ heels. But she had, and now he’s reduced to a puddle, forced to sit with his hand in his lap, pressing down on his cock that’s become irritably hard. It also doesn’t help that her shirt’s low cut, the collar riding up from her chest and accenting the sharp collarbones that he wants to lick and kiss and suck bruises into. He just wants to enjoy _her_ , not the stupid dinner.

“Are you alright?”

He looks up, startled. “What?”

“I asked if you’re alright.” She arches an eyebrow, a smirk making its way across her face.

Looking down at his plate, Jesse fiddles with his fork and notices just how untouched his food is.

“I’m fine,” he says with a smile. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah and,” her smirk turns into a smile, one that’s all too knowing and Jesse brings a hand to his face, hiding his eyes in hopes of her not seeing right through him. “I’m done. We can go if you want.”

“Do you want to?”

She laughs, “Well, duh.” Then she licks her lips, biting in the bottom one and tilting her head down. She looks up at him through her lashes, her eyes giving everything away. “Wanna head back to the dorm?”

“What about Kimmy Jin?”

“What about her?”

“Well, isn’t she gonna-”

“No. She’s out.”

And that’s all he needs to hear before he’s asking for the check.  
*  
The drive back to campus is excruciating to say the least. Beca keeps laying her hand on his thigh, squeezing him and trailing her fingers way too close to his crotch. He tries to ignore it at first and keep his eyes on the road, but that proves to be futile when she decides it’s a good idea to lean over and bite at his ear.

By the time they get to her dorm, he’s hard in his pants and it shows. And either she finds that to be extremely entertaining, or she has more stuff in her purse than she let on. She’s been looking for her room key for nearly five minutes and Jesse’s about to keel over.

“Bec, c’mon.”

“Oh, oh here it is.”

He exhales and thinks, _finally_.

“I’ve gotta clean up a little bit.”

He looks to her, nods. “Yeah, okay.”

“I mean, you can come in but just give me a minute.”

She opens the door and tells him to lock it behind himself. When he’s done doing that, he turns just in time to see her clearing the movie cases from her bed. He can see Top Gun and Die Hard both in the mix of DVD’s and he can’t help but smile to himself. She gives him an apologetic look, shoving the cases behind her computer screen and then heading for the millions of books that line her shelves. They’re scattered around, some opened to specific pages, others just thrown askew. As she picks them up, reshelving them properly, Jesse makes his way to her desk. He spins her chair once before sitting down, his hands resting in his lap.

She still has her heels on and as she walks around him, the sound of her stilettos tapping against the floor, he has the sudden urge to just reach out and...

“What are you doing?”

He smiles, sheepishly. She’s leaning over her desk, throwing the last of the books in a pile, and he has a hand resting on her thigh, his fingers more or less digging into her skin.  
“I’m just,” he titters, letting his hand fall back into his lap, “appreciating the view.”

“Oh, are you now?”

“What can I say? You’re beautiful. Can’t hold that against me, can you?”

“I’m sure I could.” She smiles, her hands going to her hips. “If I wanted to.”

“But, you don’t want to, right?”

Shaking her head, Beca steps forward so that she’s standing in front of him, only inches away. It should be considered teasing, he thinks, it should _definitely_ be considered teasing, but then she’s climbing into his lap, straddling his thighs and resting her head to his shoulder.

He tries to forget that she’s in a skirt, one that accents her hips way too well, but she’s in his lap and his hands are so close to her hem that it’d take a _lot_ of self control to not touch her. And self control is something Jesse is seriously lacking.

“So,” she begins, tracing a finger down his jaw, “you like the view?”

“I did, yeah, your legs are great.” He emphasises his words by reaching a hand down and grabbing her thigh. “But, I like this view better.”

She sits up, asks, “What view?”

And he leans in, burying his face to her chest, inhaling the scent of her perfume.

“What _is_ it with guys?”

“What do you mean?” He starts mouthing at the front of her shirt, biting her softly.

“It’s always about boobs. I don’t get it.”

“We’re just hardwired that way.”

“What’s so great about them?”

He slips a hand up the front of her shirt, massaging her through her bra. “They’re just nice.” Using his other hand, he lifts up the hem and waits for her to raise her arms, allowing him to remove her shirt, tossing it aside. Then he presses his face between her breasts, his hands coming up and massaging her as he kisses her chest.

He hears her small, breathy moans, feels her hips grinding to his own, and it’s really just pure instinct when he shifts a hand down between her legs, touching her through her panties. It’s hard not to touch when she’s moving this way, her thighs flexing as she leans her weight onto her heels, relying on them to hold her up. She stays quiet as he pushes her underwear aside, running his fingertip over her clit. Her legs shake just the slightest bit when he starts a rhythm, keeping his fingers nice and slow, knowing it must be maddening to not get the pressure she wants.

He pushes his hand closer to her, adding a second finger alongside the first, and as soon as he feels how wet she is, how _ready_ she is, he presses his fingers into her. She grinds down almost instantly, forcing his fingers deeper. Maneuvering his hand around, he’s able to press the heel of his palm to her clit as she fucks down on his fingers, moving her hips in circles. ** **  
****

His cock twitches in his pants, leaking precome onto his thighs, and he wants nothing more than to unbuckle his belt, and thrust up into her. He’s just about to do it when he feels her hands tug at his jeans, and he wonders if maybe she has the same idea. Suddenly, those same hands are delving into his boxers, pulling him out and pumping him quickly. His toes curl in his shoes, his hips thrusting on their own accord. His hand loses it’s rhythm and he tries desperately to get it back, but she’s jacking him off and she’s doing it so fast and so rough, he thinks he might come before getting a chance to _really_ feel her.

“Wait, wait.” He tries to wiggle away from her touch, but there’s only so many places he can go. He _is_ in a chair, after all. “Wait.”

She stops, but only to ask, “What’s wrong? Getting too excited?”

He smiles weakly, trying to laugh it off but her hand picks right back up. She leans in, her mouth brushing against his ear and she whispers,

“What do you want?”

“You.”

“Me to do what?”

He titters, licks his lips. She pulls back and looks him in the eye, her eyebrows arching up.

“Take me.”

She gives him an amused smile.

Clearing his throat, Jesse says, “Inside.”

“You want inside?”

He nods, his breath hitching as she squeezes him hard.

She clicks her tongue, presses her mouth to his. “Look at you,” she whispers. “You’re so ready.”

Laughing humorlessly, Jesse nods again, his eyes slipping shut. “I want you.”

“How?”

“Just like this.”

“Hold on.” And she gets up, her hands going up her skirt. He watches, dazed, as she pulls her panties down, stepping out of them and tossing them aside. His mouth goes dry as she sucks two fingers into her mouth, then she’s climbing back into his lap, taking her wet fingers and trailing them up his cock.

Following her lead, he licks the flat of his fingers, tasting her on them. Then he’s pressing them to her clit. He knows she’s already wet, but her warmth pulls him in, making him moan. Putting only his fingertips into her, he watches her legs spread wider, her hips grinding to him. She’s working down on his hand, taking three of his fingers in and just when he curves them, pressing against her in all the right spots, she gasps out and pulls back.

He’s about to ask if she’s alright, but then her hands are on him, yanking him lower in the chair. She presses his head to her, pushing down until he’s inside. Jesse’s eyes roll back, his hands grip her hips, his fingers digging into her soft skin. Her hands are on his biceps, pulling and squeezing.

Using his hands, he maneuvers her around until their thighs align perfectly, her hipbones nearly pressed flush against his own. She moves slowly at first, her thighs flexing with each thrust, then she’s picking up the pace, going fast enough to make his heart drop to his stomach. His eyes screw shut, his head tilts back and he listens to the way she’s moaning, to the sound of him sliding in and out of her.

Leaning back in the chair, Beca places her palms flat on his knees, forcing her back to bow. He keeps his hands on her hips, holding her up and leans forward, pressing his face into her chest. She starts riding him, grinding down so hard and so rough, he wonders if he’s hurting her.

“You feel so good,” he mumbles against her. “So fucking good.”

She lifts her hips, leaning to the right and Jesse can feel her tightening around him, her muscles massaging him. She moves a hand from his knee and places it between her own legs. He watches her, wide-eyed, as she plays with her clit, her fingers starting out slow, her hips moving with the same pace. As she picks up speed, she starts using her legs to help her move, and soon she’s all but bouncing in his lap, slamming down onto his thighs.

The coils in his stomach form quickly, his leg muscles beginning to ache. He can’t keep his eyes off of her. She’s got her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her hair spilling over her shoulders. She’s arched perfectly with her chest out, begging to be touched, and it’s almost a physical pain that he can’t reach out and play with her. He wants to get her out of her bra and mouth at her, suck bruises into her skin. He imagines massaging her, biting down softly on one of her nipples and listening to the way she whines and whimpers as she rides his cock.

His fingers dig deeper into her hips, eliciting a moan from deep in her throat. Looking down the length of her body, Jesse’s eyes flutter shut. Her skirt is riding up on her thighs, her hand moving faster and faster over her clit with each thrust. He moans loud and deep as she slams down onto him, sheathing him completely. Removing her hand, she puts both palms back his knees and tells him very quietly, very sweetly,

“Fuck me.”

He pushes her skirt up instantly, holding her in place and thrusts up into her. He watches the way his cock slides in, watches how her thighs shake with the force of him. His chest tightens, his abdomen flexes and he looks up, says, “I’m not gonna last.”

Smiling, Beca surrenders herself to him, allowing him to move her anyway he wants, fucking as deeply as he wants. And it’s not long before he’s choking back a moan, sweat gathering on his brow. His entire body goes rigid, his arms flexing; his thighs shaking. He comes hard, his hips grinding up against her. She moans along with him, her eyes half lidded, tongue sliding along her upper lip.

He stays in her until she’s half standing, half leaning into him, giving him enough space to move. Once he’s tucked back into his pants, she sits back down, her lips trailing over his cheekbones.

“Tell me what you want,” he all but begs, his hands moving up her back, nails raking against her skin.

“Touch me.”

Biting back a moan, Jesse positions his hand between her thighs, which are both wet and hot with his come. He slips three fingers into her easily, his hand getting soaked. She spreads her legs, fingers rubbing circles against herself. She tightens around his fingers, more of his come spilling out onto his hand. Keeping his wrist bent, his fingers pointed upward, he spreads them apart inside of her and watches her fuck his hand. Her fingers pick up right where they left off, moving as quickly as possible. Her eyes slip shut, and she bares her teeth, growling out his name as he curves his tips against her insides.

Her body starts to shake, her breathing becoming erratic. She moans out his name over and over, her voice growing hoarse. He begins pumping his fingers into her and suddenly, she’s crying out a string of curses, her feet slipping under her weight. She collapses forward against his chest, her body still moving against him, riding out her orgasm. It takes her a minute to come to, but when she does, she’s laughing softly, burying her face into his neck.

She lets out a deep breath.

“You alright?” he asks, smiling.

“Yeah, just give me a minute.”  
He kisses her cheek, trailing down to her neck where he bites her gently. “You’ve gotta keep wearing these things.”

She scoffs. “What things?”

“Your skirts. I didn’t even know you owned one.”

“I didn’t. It was Amy’s idea, so I had to get one.”

“Well, it’s a really good idea.” He can practically sense her rolling her eyes at him, and he laughs. “I think you look amazing.”

“Well, thanks.”

“I can get used to this.”

“I’m sure you can.”

“Cut the sarcasm.”

She laughs out, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Alright, alright. I’ll wear it more often.”

He nods, says, “Good,” and takes her earlobe into his mouth, whispering, “Maybe I can take you shopping next time, huh? Get you a couple special outfits.”

“I think you’re insane.”

“I think you’d have fun.”

She punches at his arm, shaking her head, but he figures he can talk her into it. After all, her legs are way too toned to keep hidden forever. He’ll just have to prove that to her.


End file.
